the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Liv2night/My Crazy Anubis moments
Well I just want U too see how crazy you can sometimes be if it comes to HoA. My family already notice that its weird. Few excamples: -I hate it when people dont listen to you! So, my mind is usally like HoA, HoA so I sat down for dinner but it wasn't ready yet so I started talking to mum I told here all about house of anubis. When I got to Season 1 finale and I was like '' And Joy wasn't actually the chosen one,Nina was!'' My mum was like: Wait, Who is the Chosen one again?. So I was just like UGH. I went to dad but he stopped me on the 2nd episode already he was like: OK,OK but where is that Joy girl? And I was like- WE DONT KNOW YET! NOT YET! So I went to my brother(aged 5 but I was REALLY annoyed then) I told him about it and I didn't even notice he was out of the room! So I was like AND IT MADE THE CUP OF ANGHK! He ran into the room and was like Are U ok? Oh, you're still talking about that Anubis guy yeah? And me: ANUBIS IS NOT A GUY ITS A GOD!'' My bro: Well that makes him a guy or a lady? Later that day I went to my friends house. She watched a couple of episodes so I felt good about telling her. I told here the season 2 finale and when I was finish she was like;' I GOT A NEW MAIL! Oh yeah, The House of Anubis...well wasn't listening sorry!'' NOTICE: My family and friend are not good listeners. -After season 2 finale I was shocked but happy but sad(yeah...) So I started crying(weird right?) I was crying cause Fabina got together(Sorry Fabina shippers) I was crying cause Mr.Sweet chocked on his food. I was crying cause Mick and Victor where sad and mostly cause I was thinking-NEXT DAY WILL BE HELL! NO HOUSE OF ANUBIS! So my mum came in(obvs) what are you doing? she said. I watched House of Anubis and she was like oh-and kinda backed-off(she knew thats better for her! Lol) Notice: at that moment I was eating a banana!(like Mick! Yeah I'm like Mick! OH hes a boy...) -I guess loads of you have this feeling when your watching HoA anyways. I was watching some kind of episode in HoA(obvs.) and I started jumping and shouting-WHAT? NO! WHY? WTF?!!!! My dad came in LIV! Me-shhhhhhhh Dad-why dont you shhhhhhh? Me-House of Anubis! Dad-hmm? Me- and there was...Dad- Keep watching just keep watching...LOL! Notice: Me AND my dad said shhh... When my friend 1st came into my room after my House of Anubis tornado(posters. Lots.) she ran out and she was like LIV why do u always have to?! Yeah. HaHa. Just to finish if U missed any episode of Season 1 or 2 go on Project Free TV and type in...hmmm..how about... House of Anubis! Yeah type that in and click whatever(I dont care right?) No downloads. No downloads. (Lol said it twice) Notice: You cannot see season 3 episodes just yet. Ha! My name is SibunaSpecial and these were my HoA crazy moments! See ya later aligatar! (Read alygaytur) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts